Heart Without a Beat
by Doctor Whomura
Summary: Teto thought Len was the love of her life. But, it all changed when he broke up with her. She thought she would be alone forever. But will the new student Mikuo change all that? Rated T. Teto X Mikuo.
1. Alone

**Yay my first Teto X Mikuo! :D **

**A lot of people don't know about this couple, but I love it with my life! It's so cool! :D I know a few people who support them. There is like ONE story about them. But now it must change.. for the good...**

* * *

**Teto's POV**

I was in class, by myself dancing. Why?

Len and I are together. Also, today is our anniversary!

I'm so excited, that I went to school early! I can't wait to see what Len got me! As for me, I spent hours carving a bread, that looks like chibi Len. I hope he likes it. Just thinking about our anniversary, makes my heart fill with butterflies!

I walked out of class. I checked my watch. School is starting in... Ten minutes... Yes! I get to see Len soon!

* * *

**Timeskip: Time for school**/ Ten minutes later...

Yay! Time for school! In a few minutes, crowds of High schoolers and Middle schoolers crowded into the area. I tripped and fell. Were's Len?

Oh there's Rin! Maybe she knows where he is! "Rin!" I called. She turned around.

"Oh.. Hi Teto." She said. "Were's your brother?" I asked. "Oh, he's sick. But he wants to talk to you after school.." Rin said. I felt depression in Rin's voice.

"Rin." I said.

"Yes, Teto?"

"Is there something wrong? You don't sound to well." I said with concern. Her eyes opened a bit when I said that. "Oh, that's nothing! I just didn't get alot of sleep! That's all, Ha.. Now let's go to class." Rin said.

"Oh.. Um.. Okay." I said.

* * *

"Hello Class," Hiyama-sensei said.

"Today we have a new student. Two actually." He said.

Everyone started mumbling. "Hey, Rin? You think they'll be nice?" I asked. "Maybe! It is a possibility." Rin said, flashing a smile at me.

Somethings I heard them mumble were,

'Are they hot?'

'Is it a girl or a boy'

'Hopefully a girl..'

'Cool! Another girl to flirt with.'

'KIYOTERU WILL ENJOY A GIRL STUDENT! AFTER ALL HE IS A PED-'

"Silence!" The teacher yelled. He coughed. "You may come in now." He said.

Two teal teens, a boy and a girl, walked in.

Everyone gasped in amazement.

The teal girl waved, while her brother hid behind her.

The girls and boys were crazy for them. "Hello, I'm Hatsune Miku. It's a pleasure to be with you all. I hope we get along well!" She said. The boy stood by his sister's side. "I'm.. Mikuo Hatsune. I hope we coöperate very well." Mikuo said, and bowed.

"Ah~ There so pretty." A girl said.

"SHE'S MINE! I CALLED DIBS!" A guy yelled.

"... Mikuo, you can sit next to Kasane Teto, the girl with drills. Miku, you may sit next to Rin, The blonde with the white bow, and Len, who is absent." Kiyoteru-sensei said.

They sat down, to were they we're told.

I poked him on the shoulder. "Hello, I'm Kasane Teto! If you have any questions, don't be shy to ask!" I said. "Oh, thank you." He said.

I saw Rin talking to Miku telling here the rules here. I might as well talking to Mikuo. The teacher did write, 'Free study' and left to do.. Teacher stuff.

"So Mikuo, are you feeling nervous on your first day?" I asked. "A little. I'm usually not all shy like this." Mikuo said. "Well it's okay. Now that you're at a weird school like this, you'll get used to being more.. Outgoing." I said.

"Eh? It's weird here?" He asked. "Yeah. You better watch out, too. Fangirls and Fanboys roam the halls. If you walk with a girl alone - some fan club might start." I said.

Mikuo laughed at that.

* * *

_Timeskip: Time to go_

_During the school hours, Mikuo and I hung out, while I showed him around the school. I showed him were students could go, and couldn't go. Rin was with Miku. I could tell that they were going to be great friends. Maybe Mikuo and I will become great friends too. I took my mini bread Len, and walked out._

* * *

"Yay! I can't wait to meet Len!" I said.

"He He... Yeah..." Rin said. She looked a little nervous. "OH! Look at the time. I promised.. uh who did I promise.. NERO! I promised Nero we would go sock shopping.. Nero wants ... New socks. SO LONG! HAVE A NICE CHAT WITH BRO!" Rin ran away.

Why is she acting like a nervous reck? Whatever, maybe she is just so excited she's... Nervous?

I knocked on the door. "Oh. Hi, Teto." Len said, coughing. I walked in. "Is there anything you needed to tell me?" I asked. "Oh.. Yeah. Come with me." Len said. He took me to his room.

* * *

"What is it, Len?" I asked.

He took a deep sigh. "Teto..," He began.

I wonder what it is... We've been together for two years...

I can't wait to see the gift. I have my gift behind my back.

"This isn't working out.." He finally said. My eyes widened. "W-Why?" I asked.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I've fallen for another girl. _I'm sorry_." He said. My eyes widened.

"B-But.. I was looking foward to our anniversary..." I cried. "Well, I'm sorry. But we can no longer be together."

Those words made me want to cry a million tears. I ran out of the Kagamine's house and left. I ran far away, were I could think by myself. I ran. I threw the chibi len bread at someone (accidentally) and ran away, were I could be alone.

I just don't think I could move on.. I though we could get married, have kids... But I was all wrong.

* * *

**Mikuo's POV**

Some Magenta-haired girl threw this bread at me. Hmm.. It looks like some guy.. I guess she would mind if I ate it. I took a bite. "This is good..." I said to myself. But it would be rude to eat it all. I better bring it back to her.

I think she ran this way! I'll give it back!

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this story. I hope I get a lot of views. I don't know if any fanfictioners like this couple. ; w ; I hope ...**


	2. Waiting For Tomorrow

**Woah. Honestly, I thought people would hate my story because of this couple...**

**BUT HOW WRONG I WAS! :') THE REVIEWS ARE...**

**I'M ALL SMILES! :)**

**Please enjoy this chapter. :D**

* * *

{Mikuo's POV}

I ran and ran. That girl is fast! But I finally managed to run up to her.

The girl was..

Teto?

"Teto?" I said, shocked. She was crying, by a tree. She stopped, because I think she heard my voice.

"Mikuo? What are you doing here?" Teto asked.

"Well.. I saw a girl running with tasty bread, she threw it at me. It tasted good, so I wanted to return it. So... Here." I said, giving her the bread. She backed it away.

"No.. No.. You can have it... I'm sorry for troubling you... Just... Bye Mikuo.." Teto ran away. "WAIT!" I called.

"What is it?" She said.

"Why were you crying?" I asked her. She turned around. "Don't worry about it..." She said, giving me a weak smile. She walked away. I could tell by the look of that face, something was wrong with her. But she's right. I shouldn't worry about it. I barely know her.

My cell phone rang. "Hello?" I said.

"Brother! You're supposed to go to the store! We ran out of Leeks, for Leek pudding! Rin is over, so ya better hurry!" My sister, Miku said.

I sighed. "Oh, alright then." I said. "Great! Love ya, Mikuo! You always were like a friend to me!~" Miku said. She then, hang up. I walked to the store.

* * *

I was at the store, in the vegetable isle.

"Leeks... Leeks.. -"

I can't find the leeks!

"Excuse me sir, do you know were the leeks are?" I asked a guy with a twin drill ponytail. "Ah, Yes! There over here." He said. "Oh, thank you!" I said. I purchased the leeks and quickly got out of here.

* * *

**Ted's POV**

"Teto! Come on! I bought you some bread and this toy bear!" I said. Teto came back from getting some pocky. "MM... Fine... " She said, showing a little pout. "That's the Teto I'm looking for!" I smiled at her. But she only pouted more. "I'll be more happy.. If I can touch your drill pony tail." She said.

"Fine, when we get home." I said. "Yay!" She said. She loves braiding my hair, but I hate it so much.. But if it'll make my little sister happy might as well let her. We bought the fancy bread and pocky, all that junk, and went home.

* * *

I was reading a manga, while Teto was braiding my hair.

"Ted! Look! pigtail! Oh! Let me get the curlier!" She said, and ran to the bathroom. I wasn't really listening. I was to busy reading, Azumanga Daioh.

Don't think I'm weird, but I actually like this manga. Any who, Teto came back with the curlier.

"I'm going to make you into a pretty girl..." Teto said. That made me jump. I turned around and she had a dress, with the curlier.

"TETO! NO!" I yelled.

_But it was to late..._

* * *

**Miku's POV**

"Yay! Brother your home!" I said. While Mikuo was gone, me and Rin were having girl talk. "So are you going to cook?" Mikuo asked.

I nodded a no. "Well.. I'm not all thumbs up in the cooking... You see... I made Rin pass out during snack time." I sighed. " Yeah, But lucky I was alive, Ha Ha!" Rin smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll cook. Besides, You did help me with my homework.." Mikuo said.

"Aw, Thanks Mikuo!" I smiled.

"You're welcome. Besides, you're the coolest sister ever!" He said. Ha Ha...

I'm his only sister...

* * *

Well Mikuo was making Leek Pudding for us, Rin and Me decided to have more of our girl talk.

"Miku, did you used to have a crush?" Rin asked. I smiled at the question. "Yup." I smiled.

"Wait, Who?" Rin said. "You were at this school for only one day!" Rin said.

"No! No! No! Not at this school! It was just some guy at my old school. I never got the chance to confess my love to him." I said.

"Does Mikuo know about this?"

"No."

"Oh.." Rin said. "Now! I got a question for YOOOUUU! Yes, YOOOUUU! Do YOOOUUU like someone?" I asked. Rin smiled. "Nope! I just haven't found the one! But as soon as it hits me, I'll tell ya, K'?" Rin said.

"Okay!" I said.

"Miku! Rin! Pudding is ready!" Mikuo called. We went to the dining room, were pudding was served. "Yay! Leek pudding! My favorite!" I announced. Rin gave me a face that looked sad. "Leek... Pudding?" She said.

"Rin? You don't like leek pudding? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Is there anything else I can make you?" Mikuo asked.

"Hmmm..," Rin though about it. " Do you have peaches?" Rin asked. Mikuo nodded, and opened the fridge. She quickly grabbed the peaches, and used our blender.

"PEACH SMOOTHIES!" She said.

Mikuo sat down next to me. "Mikuo, this pudding is good!" I said, eating it. He started eating...

Bread?

"Eh? Mikuo, what's that?" I asked. It looked like some person...

"Oh. It's bread. Teto gave it to me.. She said I could have it after she accidentally threw it at me... She was crying and stuff." Mikuo said, eating the bread, and looked as if he were in heaven.

"Can I try a piece?" I asked. Mikuo gave me a piece, which I ate. It tasted... LIKE HEAVEN!

Rin finished making her smoothie.

"Wait... Teto?" Rin said. Mikuo nodded. "Oh no... When she cries, she tries her best to act happy... But I know on the inside, she's really sad. Mikuo, could you please hang out with Teto for a while, until she feels happy? I dislike it when she's sad and not showing it.." Rin said.

Mikuo gasped. "Why me? Why can't you?" Mikuo asked. Rin smiled. "I don't know... I just think that you two could become great friends." Rin said. I stood up.

"Oh! I want to hang out with Teto! We could all spend the day together! Go to the movies, the mall, hit the arcade, c'mon Mikuo pleaseeee?" I begged him.

Mikuo stood there for a moment. "Oh, okay then.. What's the worse that could go wrong?" Mikuo said. "Great! I can't wait!" I said.

_After a while, we all ate, finished eating, and Rin pleaded to spend the night, luckily our parents were both on a buisness trip, so she could stay. _

* * *

"Plan one in action.." I said to Rin.

This had to do with the girl talk earlier. Not the one you saw, the one you didn't see...

"You don't mean..." Rin stopped.

"Yep."

"PLAN OMG TETO X MIKUO TOGETHER IN ACTION!" We yelled.

"What did you guys say about me?" Mikuo asked.

"OH! WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HOW AWESOME YOU WERE!" I said.

"Oh... Okay!" Mikuo said. Rin stopped. "We haven't gotten one picture for our fan club..." Rin said. "Well, we haven't even started THE FAN CLUB." I said. "We will make it soon!" Rin cheered.

"I think I will be tempted to write fan fiction. But to make it so I won't I've been drawing lovey-dovey pictures!" I said.

Rin introduced me to this couple. 'She saw Teto hanging out with someone, and she said, that someone was Mikuo. She thought they looked... Really cute. No like "Moe" isn't a word for them. ' She described. She showed me a picture of them, and I immediately.

Freaked. When I saw her pair my brother with someone, I was being a little over protective. After a while, I learned to love it.

I showed Rin the picture. "You know.. they look.. actually nice like that.." Rin said.

"You think so?" I smiled.

It showed Teto holding a baby, with Mikuo by her side.

"Yeah. I think so.." Rin said.

We fell a sleep right after that.

* * *

**Yes! Finished this chapter!**

**It wasn't that long. But I'll learn to write longer chapters. :)**


	3. Mikuo X Teto, Action!

**Mikuo's POV**

I woke up to see only the sun smiling down at me, burning my eyes.

I put on my school uniform, and walked to Miku's room. "Miku.. Get up," I said.

"Oh, and you to rin!" I shouted. Miku shrugged. "Can't we just wait for tomorrow?" Rin whined.

"No. Get outta bed. We gotta go to school." I said.

"AH! Your no fun..." Miku screamed a yawn. I covered my ears. Her voice is very high, no matter how tired she is.

"Hey, Rin's still asleep..." Miku said with an evil smile.

Oh boy.

She grabbed two tissues and put them in her nose. "Ah.." Rin said in her sleep.

She then screamed. "SPLOOEYDINKLEDURPLE!" Rin screamed in horror, blowing the tissues, far away magically into the trash.

"SPOLOOEYDINKLEDURPLE? Ha! It worked! She's awake!" Miku smiled.

"Miku! That could've killed me!" Rin yelled.

"Whoops! Sorry, Tee Hee!" She giggled a little. Doesn't red devil horns and a tail prefectly fit my sister now?

* * *

Rin put on her uniform, (With us out of the room of course,) and came out. "Alright let's go.." Rin said. We walked to school.

Miku flashed a smile at Rin... She coughed. "*Ahem* Rin and I have some matters to discuss... So.. You could go ahead... We'll catch up!" Miku smiled. "Oh, okay. Be safe." I said.

I then walked away.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

" So I'm going to pretend being sick... Okay? Then, you'll say... whisper .. whisper .. plans.. plans whisper... Got it?" I said.

"What was that? The sentence didn't really make sense at all." Rin said.

"Oh. Let me say it again." I said. I whispered in here ear.

"Oh! Okay." Rin smiled. We smirked. This plan was going to work!

Some chemistry is going to be created... ... But not in science!

* * *

We ran and ran. All we were talking about is how cute the couple of Teto X Mikuo is, we lost track of time! We walked to class. I sat next to Rin, and once again a lonely desk. I wonder who sits there...

"Look! There's Teto! In the hallway! Let's talk to her!" Rin said. She grabbed me and we miraculously bumped into her.

"Ow!" She said. "Oh. Sorry.." Rin said, scratching the back of her neck. "Oh.. Teto? Mikuo's Sister? What do you need?" Teto asked, with a smile.

"Oh. The name's Miku. Well we were wondering if you'd...," I let Rin finish.

"Liked to hang out with Miku, Me and Mikuo after school. We're going to alot of places to have fun! Were going to meet at the park!" Rin said. Teto looked at a piece of paper that said, "schedule." She quickly crossed out her plans.

"Okay. I don't really have anything important happening today. Of course I could come." Teto said. "Hooray for that!" Rin cheered.

* * *

_Timeskip: Time to go hang out_

_During our hours at VocaUTAU high, we learned about songs, singing, and school work. Then we had lunch, had recess, then went home. ..._

_Yes, that's all._

* * *

We had exactly fourty minutes to get ready.

I put on pajamas, and lied in bed. I'm pretending to be sick. Why?

So Mikuo and Teto could be alone.~

Alone in a world of their own.~

"Hey Rin, how are you going to use an excuse?" I asked. "Oh, I'm going to say my brother's foot is hurt, and I need to go home and take care of him soon." Rin said.

" What brother?" I asked.

Rin looked at me as if I were stupid then hit her head. "OH! I forgot to tell you about my twin brother Len. He's been sick for a while. He sits in that empty desk next to you." Rin said.

"Oh, I see." I said. "Miku come on let's-"

OH SHIT! I was coughing, while Rin was looking as if her mind was wandering.

"Miku? What's wrong?" Mikuo asked. "O-oh... *cough* I've been not feeling well for a while..." I said, coughing. He gave me a thermometer. "Here. Put it in your mouth. I'll be back. I need to go get something." Mikuo said, and left.

I got a lighter and got a stick. I set the stick on fire, then put it on my thermometer.

"Ah, that old trick?" Rin said. "YUP." I said.

I put it in my mouth and went back to bed. Just a few seconds pass, and Mikuo comes back.

"Now let me check that thermomet- OH MY GOODNESS!" He yelled. "You can't come Miku, I'm afraid." Mikuo sighed. "Come on Rin," He said. "Let's go."

"My brother has a broken foot, I have to take care of him soon. He called when you left this room. He said he really hurt his foot bad, when he tripped over a big rock." Rin said.

"I guess we'll have to cancel today's hangou-"

"Brother! Please!" I said. "Yes, Miku?" He said.

"Please.. Don't cancel this just because of us. Teto is really looking forward to this... Please..." I gave my brother puppy eyes. He looked at them. "Fine.. Only because you said so. I feel bad saying no to those that are weak." Mikuo said. He walked out the door.

"Yay! Teto X Mikuo!" Rin smiled.

"WOO!" I said.

" Wait.. what about Karma? Isn't it going to get you and me?" Rin asked. "It'll get just Len and me." I said. "But don't you see? That's bad." Rin said.

"Karma doesn't exist!" I laughed.

...

Does it?

* * *

**Mikuo's POV**

I stood by the park benches, waiting for Teto.

Ah, There she is! She ran wearing a white long blouse with black leggings.

"Sorry I'm late! Were is Rin? Also, your sister?" Teto asked.

"Oh.. They couldn't come. But, they didn't want me to cancel either. So let's go. I made a list of things we could do." I said. "Yay! Let me read em', let me read em'!" She said. She grabbed the list and read it.

"Sounds like fun!" Teto said. "I tried to make it agreeable for you." I said. We walked to do the first thing on the list...

Carnival.

* * *

At the carnival..

"Just one more... Throw!" I yelled. Yes! I knocked down all the pins! "Way to go, Mikuo!" Teto said.

"You may choose up to three prizes, or one big prize." The woman said. "Hmm.. Teto, what do you like?" I asked her. She looked at the stuff and thought about it for a moment. "The anpan plushie! With the cute face!" Teto pointed at the huge bread plushie. "Very well. Miss, I would like that one." I said.

"Oh. Okay!" She said. She picked it up and gave it to Teto. "Here ya go. Have a nice day!" She said, and waved.

We walked around and had a lot of fun at the festival.

"Look! Teacups! Let's go!" Teto said.

She dragged me over to the teacups. We got into a teacup that mixed colors of blue and magenta. "Come on, Mikuo! Spin with me!" She said. "Alright!" I said. We spun really fast, I think I might puke.

"Woah!" Teto said. We stopped spinning. "I-I'm... so dizzy." I said. "Me too..." Teto said. We got off the ride. " Mikuo, I think I want to go somewhere else." Teto said.

"Right, I don't think I want to go on another ride any sooner.." I said, holding on to my stomach. "What's next on the list?" Teto said. I read it.

"Scary movie! My favorite!" I said, but Teto shook nervously a little.

"What's wrong? You don't like scary movies?" I asked.

Teto stopped shaking. "Uh.. Of course I like scary movies! Let's go!" Teto said. We walked out of the carnival and headed to the movies.

* * *

**I'll try to update sooner. :D**

**Plus I already planned what's going to happen in the next chapter. **

**Well, R & R.**


	4. The Nameless chapter

**Well, chapter 3 is here. It was going to come a little earlier than this, but...**

**I'M COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH THE GAME FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING! EVERY TIME I TRY TO LEAVE HER/HIM,  
**

**I can't bring myself to do it! D: So instead of updating, I stayed in bed doing nothing but playing Fire Emblem.**

**Till now. Well, enough about me, who cares about me? :D Am I right? Now just enjoy the story for me! :)**

**Don't forget to do the poll on my profile! :3**

* * *

**Teto's POV**

We finally arrived at the movies.

Oh my gosh.. I'm scared. Heart beating. Worrying. I thought Mikuo would think of me as a wuss, if I was still scared of scary movies!

"Teto, hello? TETO? I HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT THE MOVIE WE ARE WATCHIN-"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry about that. I was.. Deep in thought." I said. "Oh, it's okay. Well what should we watch? Carved? Or The Woman in black?" Mikuo asked. **(A/N: I don't even think these are released in the same year. We'll just ignore the fact that they are released during different times.** :/) "Er.. Carved?" I said.

"Okay, want any snacks?" Mikuo asked.

"I guess I would like gummy bears." I said. What? I totally feel like gummy bears. "Okay, I guess I want sour worms. I'll go pay." He said.

"Wait, you're going to pa-" But he already left. I sighed. My legs were shaking nervously. I'm about to watch a scary movie. I just hope I don't form a waterfall in my pants..

"Teto!" Mikuo said, running towards me. " I got the snacks, let's go!" He smiled. "Oh.. Alright!" I said. We went inside the movies. I rather watch all these trailers then this movie. Unlike the movie, they seemed really childish and sweet!

* * *

_'The movies about to start.' I thought._

_It's okay, though! I mean.. I guess. I have my friend, Mikuo with me. Here by my side. Because he's my friend, I won't get scared. Because when your with a friend, everything's fu-_

OH MY GOSH! THAT'S SCARY! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! AUGH! LOOK AT HER FACE! IT'S CREEPY! ICKY! I tried my best to keep a smile, but it looked liked a smile that was scared to death. I closed my eyes and curled into a ball. Then, I slightly turned my head. It looked as if Mikuo was really into the movie. I want to sleep through this movie, but with all the screaming in it, I don't think I could even try too without failing..

I covered my eyes from the sight, but just hearing the sounds of the movie, made my heart beat of fear. I decided to be brave. You can do this, Kasane Teto.

Breathe in..

Breathe out..

and..

Open your eyes. What.. IS HAPPENING? "AH! MIKUO!" I hugged his arm and cried.

He turned, his face having attention on me. "T-Teto?" He said. "TURN IT OFF! PLEASE! GET THESE IMAGES AWAY!" I cried. Mikuo just gave a shocked expression.

* * *

**Mikuo's POV**

"Teto, what's wrong?" I asked. "The movie, is to scary!" She said, eyes closed, clinging onto my arm. I pat her on the head. "If it's to scary - we will go. Would you like that?" I asked.

"Yes, please!" She said. Teto and I walked out of the theater. We went in the front of the place.

"I'm sorry Teto - I didn't think you would be scared of scary movies." I said.

"Yeah, well it's my fault. I was keeping that a secret. I thought you would think I was a wimp for being scared of scary movies." Teto said. I laughed. "No, I wouldn't! I actually used to be afraid of scary movies. So did my sister, Miku. Wait.. She still is a bit though." I said.

"I'm glad your sister and I have something in common," She smiled. "So, Mikuo what's next on the list?" She asked. I grabbed the paper.

"Next on the list is...," I stopped. HUH?

"Well, this is going to be a quick place to visit. It turns out were going to the bakery?" I said. I think Miku and Rin might have fooled with this list. I didn't write scary movie or this..

"BAKERY?" Teto asked. "Yeah, but it's not that great. If you don't want to go then we don't ha-"

"TO THE BAKERY!" Teto yelled, yanking my hand. "Ah!" I yelled. "Teto, that hurts!" I said.

* * *

_At the Bakery._

"I'll have some Anpan, Appam, Arepa, a Bagel, Baguette, Bammy, Banana bread, Bannock, Bara brith, Barbari bread, Barmbrack bread, Bazlama, Bhakri, and to top it off with some Brioche." Teto said.

"Teto, you sure do like bread." I said **(A/N: All those words in that sentence.. Were bread.)**

"Yup! Everyone at the school knows that!" Teto said. "Um.. Excuse me. This bakery just added some Melonpan. Were giving some free samples to people. Would you two like to try some?" The woman asked.

"Sure." Teto said.

"How does it taste?" I asked. "Delicious." The girl said.

"No like what's the flavor?" But she walked away. "Well, Melonpan's dough is made of yummy cookie dough! That's why I love it!" Teto said, nomming on it.

I took a bite. "This does taste... good." I said.

We sat down, until the girl gave us two - no three bags of bread. Teto insisted on paying. "Since you paid, I'll carry two bags." I said. "Okay then." Teto said.

* * *

We set our things down on a bench. "So, what's next?" Teto asked. "So far we have done three things on the list. The next thing on the list is..

A BOAT RIDE?" I said confused. I'm pretty sure Miku and Rin rewrote this whole thing. "A boat ride? Well, I guess we could go. You know you wrote a strange list.." Teto said, with a smile. "But I didn't wri-"

"Well no matter. Let's go." Teto said.

* * *

Teto and I got into the boat. I paddled under the clear water, and above the evening sun. We decided to talk. I mean, what else to do on a boat with no one else but the two of us?

"Mikuo, why did you agree to go to this trip, knowing Miku and Rin will not here?" Teto asked. " Well, Miku really wanted me to go, and I didn't want to disappoint you either. I wanted you to have fun. Rin said you seemed... sad."I said.

"...Oh..." Teto said.

* * *

**Ted's POV (NO I DIDN'T FORGET HIM! :D)**

I wanted to take off this dress my sister forced onto me.. But I can't.

How do girls wear such dresses? Plus, How did Teto put this on? It's so hard to take off! This Lolita clothing is harder to wear then I expected!

_Grumble.. Grumble..._

My stomach is giving me the signal. Let me check if there is any food in the fridge.

I went into the kitchen, and looked into the fridge. The fridge had lots of the food Teto liked, but as for me no. Did she forget to buy bread? Also, the other food? I better go shoppi-

No way!

I can't go in this... Thing you call a dress!..

_Feed Me... Ted please... (His stomach really isn't talking. O_O)_

...

But I'm so hungry...

...

_GRUMBLE! GRUMBLE! GRUMBLE!_

...

I'll go grab my wallet.

I grabbed it and looked in the mirror. I still look kind of like a guy, because the ponytail looked somewhat guy-like. So I put my hair down. Now let me see what Teto has that's called... What's the word?

Oh, Makeup.

I looked in her cabinets and found a label. It read "eyeliner". I guess I'll use this. I put it on my eyelashes. Luckily, I've seen Teto doing this before. I walked out of the door, like a woman.

* * *

Okay, I'll just grab some bread, some pocky, some juice, some other snacks, then get the heck out of her before something weird happens. I was in the mall, which has one of the sweetest bakeries. I walked in. The employee smiled at me. "What can I get you, lovely lady?" He asked. I coughed. I did a Teto voice before, and I could do it again...

"I would like some Melonpan.. LOTS OF MELONPAN." I said.

He smiled. "Wow, you sure do you like Melonpan. No wonder you look so sweet." He said. I gave him the money.

"... Tee hee?" I said, which is sounded confused. "Thanks, have a nice day." He handed me the receipt and I left.. quickly.

I looked at the receipt. He wrote his phone number on this. Ew.. EW!

I threw it away. " I need to hurry up and buy my crap, then get the hell out of here!" I said. To avoid being flirted with again, I shall not go near any male employees.

Damnit Teto, why did you make me wear this.. This thing?

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter.**

**I'll try to update sooner! It's just Fire Emblem just.. Sucked me into it..**

**But it's okay! I'm stuck on this part that's frustrating so I haven't played in in a couple of.. hours.**

**That's a lot to accomplish for me. I usually never leave it. 3**

**Well I hoped you like this chapter. I thought it was.. a good effort? **

**I'll just get a, 'you tried' sticker.**


	5. The Nameless Chapter(Again?)

**...**

**Finally updated.**

* * *

**Teto's POV**

"..." I did not know what to say after that. I did not lie to him. But I didn't want to tell the truth either.

"I-Is something wrong? I shouldn't have said a word. It was none of my buisness." Mikuo said. "Nothings wron-"

_How could you say that? Honestly, I'm very dissapointed with you!_

Who are you?

_I'm a voice in your head!_

Well you sound more like Mom.

_Ah, scratch that! Now, how could you have said nothings wrong when nothing is not right, either? How? Your just lying to your poor friend. Come on, Tell the truth! I want to be a proud voice in your head, not a sad one!_

...

Are...

You even real..

_Well.. Yes.. And no... Well Just think of me as a thought._

"Teto you've been quiet. Are you sure nothings wrong?" Mikuo asked. I looked at him. Do I really want to lie to Mikuo? I'd feel really bad. But I can't cry - not in front of him. I'd feel... Awkward. Teto, please hold it in..

"It's.. It's nothing, I swear..." I said, rubbing my eyes. Mikuo looked and me and hugged me. I gasped. "Don't think you could fool me. I know your sad." He said, and then let go of me. "Now if your going to cry, I think the best time to do it is now. You know holding in the tears makes people weak." Mikuo said.

One tear fell out my eye. "Mikuo..." I said. I shouldn't have to hide my feelings anymore. I should so my true self!

Mikuo wiped a tear from me. I hugged him. "I've been so depressed... Mikuo!" I cried, hugging him.

"It's okay. You can tell me why your sad." He said.

* * *

**Ted's POV**

_"She's so pretty." Said one guy._

_"She's the hottest girl I've ever seen!" A guy said._

_"UH! YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED WHEN WE TRIED TO PICK UP GUYS AT THE MALL! THERE WAS SOME GIRL WHO THINKS SHE'S BETTER THAN US!" A girl said._

I was never used to so much attention.

But now that I have it.. It feels...

_Cool._

"Thank you everyone!~" I said in a high pitch girly voice.

"Kyaa!~ I'll buy you whatever you want for being so kawaii desu ne!~" A guy said.

"IT MAKES MY KOKORO GO DOKI DOKI! DAISUKI!" A crazy person yelled. "Tee hee!~ Thanks you guys!" I smiled at them with rosy pink cheeks.

"AW!~" They yelled.

"WHAT A BITCH!" The girls said in rage.

* * *

**Ritsu's POV (NEWCOMER: Crossdresser)**

"UGH! Ritsuko! How could this guy do this to me! Honestly, I'm supposed to be the worlds greatest cross dresser!" I said.

"Bro, we'll take e'm down!" My sister, Ritsuko said.

"Yeah, let's go!" I said. I walked up to this so called cross dresser. My sister hid behind me. "HEY!" I yelled. "Hee~ Hee~ What is it?" The boy said.

I whispered this,

"I don't know who you are... Why your doing this.. But this is my job. So go find one yourself." I said.

"W-what do you mean?" He chuckled nervously. "You can fool every background character in this fanfiction here, but you can't fool me! Or my si- brother! Cross dressing is my job!" I yelled.

"Well, I just figured out how much it was.~" He said. I growled. "OH! CAT FIGHT EVERYONE, CAT FIGHT!" A guy yelled. Suddenly, guys and girls roamed in the center of the mall.

Heh. He's so going to lose.

* * *

**Ritsuko's POV**

**(A/N: Ritsuko is ritsu's genderbend who is a girl cross dressing as a guy. Just thought you should know if you don't.)**

Oh my gosh..

That stranger... He made my heart feel weird.. It hurts, badly. HE'LL PAY!

"HEY! THERE'S GOING TO BE A GUY IN THIS CATFIGHT!" The crowd got really wild. Fan girls entered the center of the mall.

Ugh..

"This is for you!" I yelled. I ran up to the stranger and punch him. "Agh!" He fell.

"OH ME GOSH. HE HIT A GIRL! THAT'S JUST - UNCOOL BRO." The guys said. They all left. The fan girls (that were mine) left as well.

I looked at him on the floor. I feel kind of bad now. Oh well, can't change that.

"UN COOL BRO - JUST UN COOL! DUDE'S DON'T DO THAT!" A guy yelled.

Okay, Now that guy is just making me feel worse.

* * *

"Don't deal with me or my brother next time." My brother Ritsuko said. Ritsuko is not so ashamed of his cross dressing. But, me, it's different. I've always wanted to try being more girly. But no matter how hard I tried to fit in - girls never accepted me. They called me names, and made fun of how I acted like a guy. So I wanted to become one - by cross dressing. I didn't want anyone to know it was me - If they knew why I did this, they would all laugh at me.

* * *

**Ritsu's POV**

"Come on, Ritsuko, let's go." I said.

Ritsu looked down at the cross dresser, and looked kind of sad. "...Sure." She said. We left.

As we walked the way home, Ritsuko still had that same sad face of woe and sadness.

* * *

**Ted's POV**

"Ugh... My head.." I said. I got up. I just had been beaten by a guy... Why the hell did he do that? There was also a girl who said something - but that hard punch made me forget every word. I better get home. Althought I don't have everything - it's enough for now. I'll just have to deal with what I got.

I walked home. I still got lots of compliments.

I guess I learned that one thing:

Attention sucks. It really does if you have to much of it.

As soon as I got home, I returned to bed.

* * *

**Teto's POV**

"If Len is making you sad... Then.. Maybe you should move on. I don't really know what to do. I've never actually been in a relationship. Maybe it's time to cry over Len. Maybe you to might end up becoming just friends." Mikuo smiled at me. "Thanks for your advice. It's not a lot, but it does help." I said. I yawned. How long have we been out here. "Your welcome." Mikuo said.

"Also, thank you for listening.. *Yawn* It means so much... to me..." I fell asleep.

* * *

**Mikuo's POV**

I looked down at Teto. She fell asleep. It would be rude to leave her here. I rowed the boat back to land and started carrying her home. I opened the door and saw a squealing Miku.. and a dead Rin (A/N: She fangirled to death. But she'll be fine.)?

"WELCOME HOME BROTHER! WELL RIN IS SLEEPING TONIGHT! SHE CALLED HER MOM! She said it would be okay.~ Well rin and I ran out of room in my bed, so Teto could sleep with you tonight!~ Hee Hee~" Miku smiled. "But what about permission from her parents?" Mikuo asked.

"Covered." Miku smiled.

"How did you-"

"SLEEP WITH TETO! Bye-Bye now~" Miku started dragging Rin to her room. Ugh.. Just one night couldn't hurt. I laid her next to me in my bed and sat her down.

Time to go to sleep.

* * *

**DONE! Holy shit am I tired. It's only 3:11am in the morning? Wowzers!**

**Well now I'll show you this.**

* * *

_Extras_

_Miku's POV_

_Rin and I sneaked into Mikuo's room. It's 3:12 in the morning. "Aw~, How precious." I said with a creepy smile._

_"I want this to be remembered forever." _

_"Kyaa! Look! I know how we can!" Rin smiled. "How?" I asked._

_"With this..." Rin said. She then held out a shiny... new... CAMERA!_

_"Hee...Hee.. PICTURE TIME!" I yelled. Oh yes._

_This is going to be so good.._

* * *

**Yes these pictures will be important next chapter. ; w ;**


	6. Those people They look Familiar

**look who finally updated. ME! :D I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. **

**I was just.. Really laazy and sleeepy. ; w ; ... Better quit makin' excuses and start writing.**

* * *

**Teto's POV**

I woke up, seeing a gray shirt.

I don't know who's it was... But I continued looking around the place. I rubbed my eyes. THIS ISN'T MY HOUSE! Someone must have kidnapped me, and the person next to me.. Did... Things...

Oh!

I forgot... I spent the night at Mikuo's house.

Phew. I moved his head slowly, to look at the clock. It's Four a.m ...

I can't go to sleep. I'll just get out and -

"Nngg... Ah..." Mikuo was making sounds in his sleep. I don't want to wake him up...

**5 seconds later**

Trying... To go to sleep...

**3 more seconds later**

Okay... I think it might be working...

**4 more seconds later**

Mhmm...

I think I can finally fall a sleep...

No, just my thought.

**47 seconds later**

"WHY DOES THIS HAS TO TAKE SO LONG JUST TO FALL A SLEEP!" I yelled. I then covered my mouth, and looked at the clock.

**4:00am**

**Now 4:01am**

I looked at Mikuo. Gosh, why did they make me sleep with him?

* * *

**Miku's POV**

"OH MY GOD! WHY DID WE MAKE THAT COFFEE AT 3 IN THE MORNING? I CANNOT FOR THE LIFE OF ME. SLEEP! AHA HA HA HA!" I yelled.

"MAYBE WE SHOULD HAVE CHECKED THE CLOCK BEFORE WE STARTED MAKING COFFEE!" Rin said, jumping up and down.

"I KNOW!" I said.

"Hey, Miku." Rin said with a devious smile. "What is it?" I asked. "Let's go check on _them_..." Rin said.

"Heh...Heh..Heh..." I giggled. We tip-toed out of my room, and into my brother.

"Ah~ How cu- HOLY SHI- I mean! Y-Your awake?" I said.

"Yes..." Teto said. "And when you yelled, how come Mikuo didn't wake up?" Teto asked.

"Oh well.. Mikuo has always been a deep sleeper." Miku said.

"Oh." Teto said.

After that we had the fun times of a very, long, and awkward silence. Rin decided to chop it.

"I'll go make breakfast!~" She said. "But Rin you don't know hot to coo-"

She whispered to me, "We don't know a lot about Teto. I think we should get to know her. I mean, looking at her all the time, what would we think of her? Maybe this might help us to, with our plan to make Mikuo and Teto happy." Rin whispered.

I realized she was right.

"Oh, how nice of you Rin." I said.

"Arigotou." Teto said. Since Rin went in the kitchen to cook, I decided to talk to Teto, and get to know her.

"Hey Teto.." I asked, looking at her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking, I never really got to know you well, since the day of the hang out I was, well... Sick. So I thought I would get to know you better..." I said. Teto looked at me and smiled. "Sure." She said.

Suddenly, the sugar came rushing to me. "GRRREEEAAATTT!" I yelled. I grabbed her arm, rushed her to my room and locked it. "SO TELL ME TETO, DO YOU LIKE BOYS? IF SO, WHAT KIND? DO YOU LIKE MIKUO? ISN'T HE CUTE? YOU LOVE HIM YOU KNOW YOU DO? OR PERHAPS YOU LIKE SHOTAS? BADASSES? MAYBE EVEN MIKUO? HOW ABOUT MIKUO?" I yelled, fangirling with a smile on my face.

"Um..." Teto blushed at what I said.

"YES?" I said excitedly.

"Were... Just friends." She said. "Great! I knew you loved hi-"

Wait..

What?

"Breakfast is ready!" Rin yelled.

I got up, with a shocked expression on my face. All I did, was keep that face. I looked like a robot that froze. Rin looked at me. "What's wrong?" Rin asked.

I moved my head towards Teto's head, made a heart with my hand, and shaked my head 'no.'

"I.. don't ... Catch your drift." Rin said. "I'll tell you at recess during school." I told her. She nodded. I ate some of Rin's yummy pancakes.

* * *

**Mikuo's POV**

"Ah~ I'm up." I said to myself.

I changed from my pajamas and into my usual attire.

I walked out casual-like to the kitchen, seeing Rin cook, Teto and Miku were eating her food. "Good Morning, Miku, Rin, and Teto." I said.

"Good Morning." They all said.

I sat down and Rin gave me her food she made. "Thank you." I said. "No problem~o! Any brother of Miku, is a brother of mine!" Rin said.

I looked at Teto who looked really tired. "Teto, what's wrong?" I asked.

" I slept, terrible." She said, with a tired yawn.

We continued to eat breakfast, and then they started putting on their uniforms. We walked to school, Me normally, Miku and Rin hyperly and bubbly, and Teto like she was being dragged to her feet. "Teto, come on.." Rin said. Teto yawned. "I'm trying.. So tired..." She collapsed to the floor..." Miku said.

"Here." I said. I picked her up. "Now let's continue walking to school." I said.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Squee!~ I'm so happy! Espicially since Mikuo is holding her... I'm probably smiling like a one of the fangirls in anime..

We continued walking to school while fangirls were behind Mikuo.

"Why is he doing that?" One of the girls asked. "I don't know... But I like it." Said the green haired-girl. "Ugh. Romance." Said the only guy in the group. "Oh, Shut up! Your only jealous, because you have never been in love before!" The green haired girl said, showing her teddy bear to him. "... AUGH!" He screamed when he saw the teddy bear. "Who.. Are those people? I never seen them before..." I said.

"Oh.. Then we must have a new student~ Now I don't feel like such a new kid anymore.~" Miku said, with a singing voice. Mikuo turned around and saw those people. He quickly turned back. "What's wrong, Mikuo?" I asked. "Oh.. Nothing..." He said. "Hey Rin, could you carry Teto for me? Thanks, bye!" He threw Teto at me and ran away. "Uh, Wait, I-" I quickly caught her. "Why did he run away?" I asked. Miku looked at those strangers that were across the sidewalk again. " I don't know.. But, those people... They look familiar.." She said, staring at them. " Oh... Maybe as soon as we get to school, your memory will become more fresh and new." I said. "Let's get going.. And could you help me carry Teto?" I asked. "Sure.." She said. She gave a worried face while looking at the people she didn't know.

A few minutes Teto woke up.

"Huh?" She said.

"Oh, Teto, your awake! Mikuo was carrying you.. But he ran away... So we carried you instead!" I said.

"Oh.. Um thank you." She said, with a smile. "Let's go to school..." Miku said, still looking at those people. Teto looked confused, but we went to school. Miku looked worried at those people the entire time.

* * *

We walked to our homeroom, and we all sat down. Len finally made it to school, and on his own. But, perhaps a proper introduction will do, but later.

The teacher came in. "Hello, Class. We have two new students in our class." He said. " You may come in now." He said. Mikuo, Miku and I gasped. Teto just looked at them. "My name is Neru. Neru Akita." She said, and bowed. "And I'm Naru, Naru Akita!" The little green one said. Hm.. The guy isn't there. I think he is there little brother.. Maybe?

"Okay, Neru why don't you sit behind Miku Hatsune? She'll show you around the place, and-" Neru interrupted.

_"Hatsune - Miku? Ha! That girl? The one who made my life miserable as a child? Pfft- Why should I sit next to her?" Neru said._

_" I HATE HER! I HATE HER!" Naru cried._ Everyone in the class looked at Miku. Mikuo looked mad. He wanted to stand up - but he couldn't do it.

Miku's eyes widened.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

_I remember... Who this girl is now..._

_All the awful things that happened... Because... Of me... I made this girl miserable!_

I couldn't move my facial expression, I was just looking at her and started to cry. "MIKU!" Mikuo shouted. "Why did you do all those things to her, when she was little? WHY?" He said. "Ahem class, Today we will be learnin-"

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Hey Rin, who are these people? Are they important to you?" Len aksed.

"Yes. But as you can see. I think something is happening. I think we are witnissing a new war..." Rin said.

"Oh."

* * *

**Sorry, I ended it like this But I'm being rushed off the computer by siblings.**


End file.
